Molly's Boys
by ThinandGorgeous
Summary: A look into Molly and Arthur's early married life.  I am trying to make up a history to explain what "made" the family we met in JK Rowling's Harry Potter Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Eight Years and Three Kids later:**

Molly lay on her back in the warm bed, massaging her round belly, tracing the nearly invisible white lines scarring her skin. She had been embarrassed by them when she had been carrying Billy, but now, pregnant for the fourth time, she accepted them- maybe not proudly, but with a good humor.

She knew from experience that the nausea she had felt early every morning of the last seven months could only be kept away by remaining completely still and so she didn't move. To her right, she felt Arthur lying on the bed on his side, wearing only pajama shorts and covered in a light sheet. He was never cold, she always. She watched his body rise and fall with his breaths, feeling her heart ache the way it always did when she gazed uninterrupted at this man she loved. This was a rare moment in her bustling household and she drank in the perfect peace she felt at his side.

Too soon though, her reverie was broken as she heard through the thin walls Percy begin to wail. All three of her sons inhabited the little blue and yellow room right next to hers. Molly gingerly shifted herself, testing if the movement would make her ill. It didn't. Although her morning sickness woke her up around five every morning, she supposed she was glad it was gone by the time her children woke up. She rolled on her side, unbalanced momentarily, and heaved onto her feet. Walking to the door she glanced at herself in the floor length mirror and paused, as she had done every day for the last three months. She was gigantic.

Molly had always been proud of her figure. At Hogwarts she had relished in her beauty. Her dark red hair was thick and wavy, her body lean and feminine, her features classic. Her first three pregnancies had done no damage. At twenty-one, twenty-three, and twenty-six, her body had bounced back easily, shedding the 15 pounds she gained each time easily. This time was different. She remembered her dismay when at four months she had weighed as much as at nine months with Percy. Arthur, laughing at her vanity, had gone to St. Mungo's with her, leaving the boys at Arthur's brother Henry's house. When the Healer had told them the reason for her rapid weight gain, she had laughed- and cried- and Arthur had clapped his hands and kissed her. Twins! Healthy, live twins.

And so she was fat, no worse, she was dumpy. No men gazed at her as she sauntered down the street. No longer did her long red hair and sassy demeanor elicit desire or at least infatuation in all the men she encountered, from shop-keepers to teachers. Instead men's eyes passed over her: her hair tied in a messy bun, her body awkwardly encased in tentish robes; or worse, stared at her as though frightened by her obviously unmanageable fertility. Of course, now she was getting attention from the opposite gender. Other mothers smiled sympathetically as they watched her wearily wrestle with her expanding family, commiserating in the age-old sacrifice of youthful beauty for children.

She tried to look at herself from every angle, to see which way presented the least swollen view. However, she reminded her, as the Healer had told her (multiple times) it was important to gain weight for the babies, so she kissed her fingertips, then stroked her belly, and accepted it.

By this time, Percy had stopped crying and had begun to shout. He was rapidly becoming a _terrible_ "terrible two". Charlie and Billy had been handfuls, but not to the same degree. Percy was so peculiar, enjoying his "routine and decorum" as Arthur fondly called it, and was often upset by his brother's excitable personalities.

Molly walked into the cramped room next door, separated from her own by the small bathroom. Billy, a gangly boy of seven in an oversized t-shirt as pajamas, was lying on his back on the carpet, choking with laughter, as Percy, in his toddler fury, kneeled over him and hammered Billy's stomach with his tiny fists. Charlie, dressed the same as Bill in one of Arthur's worn out shirts and baggy crew socks, was hovering over them, egging Percy on, barely able to shout "C'mon Perce! You've almost got him this time!" in between giggles.

"Boys!" Molly exclaimed, striding over to them in her enormous glory and seizing Percy's fist before it landed on Billy again. "What's going on in here? You are not allowed to fight like this! And so early in the morning?" (that was worst) "What could possibly have happened _already_?"

"Sorry mum!" Billy chirped, his elfin features splitting in a wide grin revealing his three missing teeth, and leapt to his feet, utterly unfazed by his brother's onslaught and his mother's chastises.

"We were only playing" Charlie spoke up, standing stoutly, hands on hips with sturdy legs spread wide like a miniature man of fifty. "Perce was snoring again so we woke him up, and he got mad, and so he started hitting us" he finished logically.

Billy concluded "So really.. only he was being bad!"

Molly hid her amusement, "So it seems". She lifted Percy off the floor and awkwardly fit him on her hip. She wiped the angry tears off his soft cheeks with her thumb and kissed the head covered in fine dark red down. "Percy, you really mustn't hit! You know, I am going to have to tell your father about this when he wakes up." Percy nodded seriously, his thumb creeping up to his mouth as he laid his head against her neck. Absentmindedly she tugged the finger out of his mouth, she despised thumb-sucking. She cradled her beautiful son, worrying for an instant about how much harder it would soon be to give him the time he deserved, the time they all deserved, when two more babies arrived. She picked up Percy's plastic glasses of the dresser and set them on his chubby face.

"Alright boys," she addressed Bill and Charlie, "Who wants to help me with breakfast?" Both boys shot out the door, screaming "I'll get your wand!"

"Don't wake your father!" She quickly called after them, as she heard her bedroom door slam open against the wall.

"Too late" Arthur boomed, his laugh carrying easily across the hallway. Molly smiled as she heard the boys scuffling energetically with their father and made her way down the hall with Percy to the kitchen.

Here was yet another room that was too tiny, the kitchen was crammed with a large round table with four chairs (one with two old textbooks on it for Charlie) and a worn highchair fitted round it. The contents of the four cabinets overflowed onto the counter and even the windowsill above the sink doubled as a herb garden. Although it was undeniably homey, the Weasley's had definitely outgrown this kitchen, as she had told her husband countless times. He however seemed loathe to leave it.

Arthur had brought Molly to this house after their honeymoon, and the two had fit nicely in the snug home. The front door opened onto the living room, which blended into the kitchen, separated arbitrarily by the same table they had now. The cabinets, counters, appliances, and window hugged the back wall. Down a little hallway were the two bedrooms and the bathroom. Molly remembered how excited she had been by the prospect of her new home. It was small, but then again she had yearned for that.

She had lived in an enormous house growing up as a Prewett. Her three brothers had filled up the house with brooms and books and laughter. Her mother had kept it warm and delicious-smelling and safe. Her father had made the house feel smaller than it was with his bulk and his personality, filling every corner with his jokes and stories. Guests constantly flowed in and out, and at least one of the three guest bedrooms had always been occupied.

But once Gideon and Fabian had…gone, the house had felt hauntingly big. Her mother no longer kept the house alive with smells, parties and guests, but spent whole days curled in bed. Her father rarely spoke and had retreated into his study; both parents mourning separately and unendingly for the two beautiful sons they had lost. Billius, the younger brother who had survived the war but served as a constant reminder of the other two to his parents, had kept away as much as possible, staying with friends or traveling for his studies until he was an adult. Molly remembered the echoing of those halls, the rooms where Fabian and Gideon's things lay untouched, the still lifelessness of a home frozen in grief, and shuddered. She had embraced the tiny house Arthur brought her to as part of an escape from those devastating memories, and had resolved never to let that same emptiness penetrate her own home.

However, as much as she appreciated the closeness and lively clutter of their home, she knew the time had come for her growing family to find to a larger abode.

She set Percy in his high chair and leaned against the counter, unwilling to start breakfast without the help of her wand. It was possible, but much too exhausting. Billy ran in, his legs much longer at seven than Charlie's were at five.

"TADAA!" he proudly exclaimed, handing the wand to Molly, "I had to wrestle it away from Dad and Charlie, but I got it!"

Charlie scrambled in behind him, his face sour from the loss of the daily competition, and grabbed his stomach, "I'm so hungry, I could eat a hippogriff!"

Arthur strolled in last. Molly smiled at the sight of her husband, ambling confidently through the house in his ridiculous England's Quidditch team boxers. She thought he looked even better at thirty than he had when they married. He had gained a little weight due to her resolutely improving skill at cooking; something he had desperately needed to do at Hogwarts when he had been thin as a pole. His broad shoulders and chest had filled out and his arms were muscular from the avid games of Quidditch he played with his brothers nearly every weekend.

He strode across the tiny kitchen and put his arms around Molly. She relaxed into his embrace, lifting her face up to his. She saw the face she loved, the face she saw on all three of her sons: slightly tanned, with a square jaw and wide cheekbones, all of it topped with short cropped red-orange hair; and kissed him. "Good morning" she whispered.

Arthur grinned and then bent down to her belly. "Good morning boys" he said, his breath making the cotton dress Molly wore to bed flutter against her skin.

"Boys?" Molly asked, pushing her husband away from him, "these two are definitely girls, I can feel it in my bones".

Arthur laughed as he sat at the table, proudly surveying his progeny, "Yeah sure, though that's what you've said every time."

He pulled Charlie on to his lap and said cockily, "So woman, what's for breakfast?" his son giggled and parroted, "Yeah Woman! Make me some food!" Arthur smirked at Molly who swatted both of them on the heads with her wand.

* * *

After Arthur and Molly dressed and put coats and boots on the three boys, they turned them loose to play in the crisp February air in the tiny walled courtyard behind their house. This being a Muggle neighborhood, the children were relegated to the more sedate games of Fanged Frisby and Catch so as not to attract the attention of neighbors. They found this frustrating, especially since the two older boys yearned to fly their youth sized brooms, but were only allowed to use them in the countryside.

Molly sat on the bed, monitoring the behavior of the boys out the back window as Arthur got dressed. She again massaged her belly, relaxing her back and letting it rest completely on her legs, freeing her back momentarily from the exhausting weight. Arthur sat next to her, his weight displacing hers on the bed and she rolled into him.

"Just a few months now" Arthur said gently, rubbing her lower back. He kissed her head as she nuzzled it into his neck.

"Oh, it's not bad, it's just.." she sighed.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"It's just that these two are so big! Like maybe six pounds each, already. And where are we going to fit them in this tiny house?" She winced, "_And_ they are constantly kicking me! Honestly, I am afraid to lift up my shirt everyday because I am convinced my stomach will be purple with bruises!"

Arthur laughed, "Feisty little buggers, told ya they were boys… here let me take a look!" He reached for her teasingly but Molly wriggled away from him. "Ugh, gross Arthur. Why don't you just get out of here and go to work? You know my boyfriend can't come over until you leave!" she joked back.

Arthur clasped his heart and fell over, rolling on the bed in mock violent emotion, "Oh my heart! You cheating wench!" he calmed, and peered at her mischievously "…But really, thank God these babies aren't mine! I certainly can't afford them!"

Molly opened her mouth, bested, "Oh you!" He took advantage of her pretend rage to kiss her good bye and strolled out the door.

* * *

By the time Arthur returned that evening, Molly's playful mood had evaporated. The twins had been kicking her all day: she worried that perhaps they were already fighting in the womb. Really though, she thought, that should be expected considering the behavior of her already-born children. It had been a hard day with the boys: Billy and Charlie had got into a fierce wrestling match, cooped up in the tiny yard, while she had been settling Percy down for his one-o'clock nap, and Charlie had hurt his arm and cried for two hours. She had soothed the pain fifteen minutes after the accident with a little potion, but Charlie didn't forgive Billy all afternoon. Molly had gotten so fed up with their attitudes that she sent both of them to bed without supper, an effort which had involved far more energy than merely serving them the mashed potatoes and turkey she had prepared.

Percy had snuggled with her quietly in her bed as she told him the same Beedle's Tales she'd heard as a child, but even that made her earlier concern of not giving each child enough attention resurface. She held him, happy that he at least still put up with her hugs and kisses, until he fell asleep at nine. When she put him back in his room, she saw that her older boys were asleep already, but had divided the tiny room into defensible thirds clearly marked out by lines of clothing and toys. She had wanted to cry.

Arthur got home around ten. He worked late most Fridays, trying to ensure he need not come in on Saturdays. He found his wife curled in their bed, waiting for him when he walked in.

"Hi sweetie", he said as he lay down next to her, sweeping her dark red hair out of her eyes, and revealing the oval face he loved; the face he had loved since he was fourteen years old and had found that gawky, self-conscious Molly Prewett had returned to Hogwarts after the summer such a ravishing beauty that even seventh years approached her. And somehow, unbelievably, she had agreed to marry him seven years later. He looked at her large green eyes rimmed with dark brown lashes, beautiful, but with dark circles beneath them. He kissed her gently.

"How was your day?" he asked, placing his warm hand on her stomach.

"Ugh.. crowded and exhausting". She replied, closing her eyes again.

He smiled, but her eyes were closed and she didn't see. "Well, go to sleep now, tomorrow I have a surprise for you."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Drop me a review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Burrow:

The next morning started much the same way as the previous. When the family was finally sitting round the round oak table eating pancakes, Arthur cleared his throat. Billy and Charlie turned towards their father, and Molly looked up from cutting Percy's pancakes.

Arthur looked amused by the undivided attention, "Well, really I only need to speak to Mom …" Billy and Charlie obliged, heads snapping back towards one another, and they resumed their secret planning for a fort in the living room, all of yesterday's enmity forgotten.

Molly looked quizzically at her husband. She had forgotten his whispered promise of a surprise last night.

"Molls, I know it has been hard, being cooped up in this tiny house with these kids every day, and of course," he nodded at Molly's belly, "the two boys soon to come". Molly rolled her eyes.

He continued, "So, I want to take us somewhere today". He answered her question before she could ask it, "I am taking us to look at a house."

Molly's mouth dropped open and then she smiled widely. "What? A house! Arthur, when? When did you have time to look for a house?"

Arthur hedged, "Well, I haven't exactly seen it yet. Amos mentioned that a house had gone on the market up in Devon near his home. It's apparently a great property; it's secluded, got a big lawn. I think we'll really like it".

Molly wrinkled her nose. "Devon? But I thought we talked about getting a home in a Wizarding Community."

"Well it's practically in a Wizarding neighborhood! There's the Diggorys, the Fawcetts, oh and, the Lovegoods. Come on, give it a chance! I just know you'll like it.."

"The _Lovegoods?_" Molly snorted, "Arthur, don't you remember Xenophilius from school? He is so odd!" Molly paused, remembering that cattiness was not usually praised in a mother. "Well, Celeste Pope did marry him so he can't be all that bad.., but come on, I'd rather _not_ move to Devon. It's in the middle of nowhere.

"Let's look somewhere else. Maybe somewhere close to your family?… Or mine?" She added after a moment of consideration. Molly turned back to Percy who was trying to drizzle syrup directly from the serving bowl into his mouth. "Perce, no."

Arthur began to fidget nervously, "Um, but, I think you'll really _really_ like this house Molly".

"Oh, you haven't even seen it. What do you kn— wait a moment, Arthur?" She turned suspiciously to her husband, forgetting Percy who successfully poured syrup all over himself and promptly began to cry.

Arthur broke, answering loudly to be heard over Percy's wails: "Ok, well, the thing is...I already bought the house." The words tumbled out quickly, nervously, but he finished strongly, "but I just know you'll love it!" He smiled a little too widely for it to be altogether natural.

"Arthur! For Merlin's Beard! This is the _second_time, you realize, that you have bought us a house without consulting me!" Molly furrowed her brow, annoyed, trying to mop up Percy's mess while adequately reprimanding Arthur and failing in both respects.

"Yes, yes, but look at how well this old house worked out?" Arthur, seeing her distraction, pushed his advantage. "I promise you'll love this one. And we got it at a real bargain price.." he stopped quickly.

"A bargain price? Dare I ask why?" Molly snapped.

"Oh, it's nothing. The previous owners, they, uh, they decided not to use an architect so the floor plan is very…original. I've been assured it is sound though. They used magic." The same forced smile.

Giving up, Molly rolled her eyes, assenting to at least give it a chance. But when she stood up to peel off Percy's sticky footed pajamas and found there wasn't enough room to do so (what with the high chair, the table, the counter, and her belly) she thought, really could the new house be any worse?

XX

The family piled into Arthur's brand new Ford Anglia (the fireplace at the new house wasn't set up for Floo and apparition was just too difficult at this point). Molly insisted on sitting in the back with the boys, strapping all four of them securely in with a charm, not trusting in the Muggle technology Arthur was getting so into. They drove for three hours, Charlie treating the family to a recital of the Country Dragons the entire way, starting with Afganistan's Dashti Sandsnake and ending with Zimbabwe's Rhodesian Plainstrider. Billy protested the whole time.

They drove straight through the only nearby and very small town of Ottery St Catchpole, (which reinforced Molly's belief that this was really inconvenient). After another 25 minutes Arthur pointed excitedly and said "Look!" Following his finger, Molly saw a decrepit cast iron gate with a faded sign designating the address as "the Burrow". Arthur chortled at the name, but it made Molly nervous. The Burrow? What, where there rabbits multiplying like crazy beneath the foundations?

They pulled into the drive, but it was another 10 minutes before the house came into view. Arthur and the boys squealed with pleasure at the sight. Molly gasped. Only she seemed to see "danger" and "tons and tons of work" written all over the old enormous house. It was narrow and tall, perhaps seven stories high. The first floor was large, two rooms wide, but the subsequent six floors seemed to be unevenly stacked single rooms ending in a peak. It was very disturbing to look at. Molly thought of the wizards who had designed it and assumed they were probably related to Xenophilius.

Its uneven floors were propped up externally with actual poles of wood and in a whimsical allusion to flying buttresses she saw that someone had placed wooden statues of gargoyles on top of the poles. The house looked modest, at best, and as though it were about to crumble to pieces, at worst. She bit back the question she longed to throw at Arthur: 'Just how much did this bargain cost?'

The family emerged from the car. Arthur, sensing Molly's hesitation raced around to escort her out. He pulled her to her feet and then put Percy on his shoulders. Billy and Charlie raced ahead to the house.

Molly cried out, "Be careful boys! There could be nails!", or dragons..., or man-eating bunnies in there, she added in her head.

"Oh calm down Molly," Arthur said. He picked up the pace, obviously excited to enter his new home.

He opened the door wide and bowed low to Molly, murmuring "My lady" as he waved her inside. Once inside the house, Molly had to admit to a certain faded beauty and charm, a pleasantly unexpected disconnect from the outside appearance of the house. They entered into the kitchen, which had a charming split farm door. The kitchen was large, with high ceilings and enough floor space to accommodate a table for sixteen people, easily. There was an enormous fireplace, tall enough for even Arthur to floo in and out of without needing to crouch. Best, there were cabinets and pantries and counters enough for a family far larger than theirs.

Molly walked into the bright living room next to the kitchen, and looked out the floor-to- ceiling windows that could be opened to allow access to the sprawling garden outside. Molly walked through the dusty room, feeling the tingly sensation that always accompanied her imaginings of the future. She saw the room grandly decorated, with long velvet blue curtains and leather couches and chairs. There was another large stone fireplace here, with a marble mantel above, practically begging for a clock and some pictures. She mentally arranged high bookshelves around the walls and stocked them with all her books and treasures (which had been rudely stored in a fit-everything box from Johnson's Magical Containers Store since Charlie arrived). She envisioned the room sumptuously, ignoring for the moment that she was a Weasley, not a Prewett, and was living with soon-to-be five children on her husband's small Ministry salary. But all the same, imagining was enjoyable.

"Mom!" A scream came down the stairwell, and Molly was jerked out of her thoughts and she scrambled towards the voice.

"Billy? Charlie? Where are you? What's wrong?" Molly's voice was panicked.

A combination of laughter and clamoring answered her question. She glanced at Arthur who was now beside her, holding Percy. He looked just as confused as she. They continued their ascent and climbed up towards the seventh story, breezing by the 6 rooms circling up the stairwell. They reached the top floor which was consisted of only one room. It had sloped ceilings and four dormers overlooking the meadow surrounding the house. It was painted a rather gruesome orange color.

"Where are you two?" Arthur called. The responding giggle came from up even higher.

"There!" Molly pointed, listening to the clanging and spying a small hole in the corner of the ceiling. Arthur handed her Percy and climbed up, but then began to laugh as well.

"What? What?" Molly asked, too encumbered to climb any further.

Billy and Charlie leapt down from the crawl space, giggling. "Mom! It's a _ghoul_! There's a ghoul up there! He's almost as tall as Dad! And so slimy and gross and-" Billy's words were cut off by violent clanging of pipes; evidently the ghoul was outraged by such insults. Molly laughed despite herself, as she was not a fan of house ghouls and knew how very hard to extricate they were. If they were going to live in this house, she might as well adopt this ghoul as her hideous new son.

Arthur lowered himself from the crawl space and shut the trap door sealing the ceiling and softening the noise of the pipes slightly. "He seems to be an extra surly fellow, so we might want to just close up this top floor room. He'll be too noisy for anyone to live up here. I can't believe that was the first thing you boys found. Way to help me make a good impression for your Mom.."

Molly smirked, "It's no worse than I expected. And shutting up this room is fine with me, but even still, we're definitely going to have to repaint these walls." She could already see the color clashed dreadfully with all the different shades of red hair found in her family. She began to shepherd her family downstairs, eager to be gone from the ghoul's noise and the blistering walls.

They went back into the kitchen where Molly and Arthur both used a Scurgify spell to do a preliminary cleaning of the room. The family sat on an old rug they found in a corner and had an impromptu picnic in their new home.

Molly leaned against Arthur, slowly chewing her sandwich and gazing around the kitchen. After a few silent moments of contemplation she said, "I love it". Arthur grinned an 'I-told-you-so' sort of grin (which effectively masked his raw relief—the house hadn't been _that_ much of a bargain!)

XX

**Author's Note:**I'd love a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Move- in Day

The last month and a half had passed in an exhausting whirl. Molly was now about to burst at nine months pregnant. Arthur was on the verge of a promotion in the Ministry and was working extra hours before the babies arrived. The boys were becoming more energetic as the weather slowly warmed. And of course, the Weasleys were getting ready to move.

It was the last Saturday in March and Molly was ambling through the house, making sure every last thing was packed. The rooms felt much larger, freed from the clutter of her family. She felt the hardwood floors beneath her feet for the first time in years: all the Persian carpets were rolled up and lent against the walls with the furniture. She realized how much she felt this house was a part of her family.

She remembered bringing Billy here three days after he was born and laughing at the results of Arthur's last minute frenzied attempt to baby-proof the house. Charlie had actually been born in this house; she had felt so confident in "knowing her body" that she had refused to Apparate to St. Mungo's until she _really_ had to. Of course, that had resulted in her waiting too long, and her mid-wife Healer Eileithyia Herason had Flooed in to deliver Charlie in the master bedroom.

She sat down on top of two trunks stacked next to the front door and waited for Arthur and the older boys to get back from the Ministry. They had gone to get written permission for the massive Mittere charm they would perform to transport their belongings to the Burrow. Percy had stayed with her to take his morning nap on the one mattress still horizontal.

Molly nervously rubbed her stomach, seeking out the movements that reassured her the two babies were fine. As much as she ached from their incessant kicking, she hated the moments when they were both still, and she invariably experienced one wild second of fear. She had not felt as anxious during her previous pregnancies, and at nine months had even considered taking potions to hasten labor. With these two though, she secretly desired to keep them inside her forever, where she could always be sure of their safety.

The arrival of Arthur and the boys jerked her out of those morbid thoughts.

"Hi honey" Arthur said, kissing her on the cheek, "We got the permit and are good to go!" Molly smiled and gripped Billy and Charlie's hands in excitement. But, in a slightly anti-climactic move, Arthur waved his wand, pronounced the incantation and all the boxes and trunks and furniture disappeared. Arthur looked at Molly and grinned, "Done!"

They heard a soft thud from the back bedroom and Molly hit herself on the forehead.

"Oh Perce!" She whimpered, as Percy began to wail from being dropped unceremoniously on the floor when Arthur had sent his mattress on to the new house.

* * *

Ten minutes later, once Percy was comforted and Arthur took his three sons to the new house, Molly was ready to leave. She took one final look around her home, threw a handful of green powder into the fireplace, said "the Burrow", and vanished.

* * *

"Galloping gargoyles! Arthur!" Molly yelped as she stepped out of the stone fireplace into her new kitchen at the Burrow. Arthur, Billy, Charlie, and Percy looked up at her innocently, four pairs of blue eyes all open wide. They had begun to "unpack": which consisted more of overturning boxes and pulling out their contents in a haphazard way than any real unpacking.

Molly pulled out her wand, exclaiming "Agh! Stop what you're doing this instant! And, and…go outside! I will do this myself." She pointed her wand towards the kitchen door and commanded, "Boys, go play in the yard. The brooms are here" she said, gesturing to a large bundle with her foot. "You as well" she said to Arthur. "And don't come back before I am finished!"

He rolled his eyes and said "Fine with me!" and sheparded his sons outside. He paused for a moment on the doorstep and scrutinized his wife. "Don't work too hard, Molls. I'm serious," he finished pointedly.

Molly nodded and waved her hand impatiently, shutting the door behind him. She turned to survey her house. Everything, all the furniture, the boxes, beds, bags and trunks, were crammed into the kitchen. Rolling her wand between her hands, Molly smiled. This was going to be fun.

She began by organizing the big things. She waved her wand, pronouncing "Wingardium Leviosa" with the same elegant flick Professor Flitwick had shown her fifteen years before, and guided the couch into the living room. She sent in four large bookshelves, a large rug, three armchairs, and twelve boxes after it. Next she tackled the beds. Collecting them all up at once, she guided them before her up the stairs and deposited Arthur's and hers in their room, and sent Charlie's, Bill's, and Percy's up to the two bedrooms above theirs.

She summoned the bed frames and spent a quarter of an hour directing the screws and nails until all were assembled. She worked doggedly for two hours until the upstairs was set. The floors and windows were cleaned, the ceilings de-cobwebbed. Rugs were laid, beds made, and dressers and closets filled with folded clothes. She glanced out of Percy's window, whose room she had just finished arranging, and saw Arthur and the boys playing about half a mile away in the meadow.

Pleased they hadn't come back yet and eager to get more settled, Molly made her way downstairs. She sterilized the main rooms, removing the thick layer of grime that coated everything in the kitchen. She waved her wand directing bowls, cutlery and pots into their respective cabinets. The table she place in the proper place in front on the fireplace and she arranged the mismatched chairs around it. Everything fit very nicely in the stone kitchen. It was spacious and yet cozy. The green patterned table cloth matched nicely with the grey-blue stones of the floor. She slid the large rug under the table, which warmed up the room considerably. She also lit the fireplace and just for effect, she used a charm to make the flames shine in colors from red to purple. Leaving her kitchen feeling homey and clean, she went to the living room to finish.

Molly arranged the large bookshelves along the walls. Then she began, relishing every minute of it, to unpack her boxes, beginning with the ones she had brought from her childhood home. She brought out her books, her 20 volume collection of Charms that her dad had given her for her 16th birthday, and her 'The Life of' collection of biographies of famous wizards. Their thick red leather binding was still remarkably supple considering they'd all been stored for 11 years. As a teenager, she had tried to collect the Wizarding Card corresponding to each biography she had received over the years. If she recalled correctly, she was missing only Quong Po's.

Next, she pulled out the exotic trinkets her brother Billius sent to her from his travels around the world. She marveled at the priceless gifts: the skull of a sphinx from Egypt, a silver trident he had bargained away from a merman, and the beautiful bright red petrified egg of a Griffin. She set these, among others, carefully on the shelves.

Moving aside layers of decade old copies of the Daily Prophet, Molly uncovered a small black box and gasped. She had completely forgotten about this. She sat down on the sofa and opened the ebony container slowly. In it were her most favorite things, the things she had received from Gideon and Fabian. Here was the red and gold card they had made for her 11th birthday and that they had charmed to sing the Hogwarts' school song. And also the spider web they had crystallized with a spell so that it sparkled like beautiful diamond.

Beneath the web lay her most prized possession, that until now, she had completely forgotten about. It was the ring, a delicate silver ring with a small sapphire, which her brothers had given to her on her 17th birthday at her coming-of-age party. She had only worn the ring for a few months before it became too painful for her to even look at.

She held the ring between her thumb and forefinger and recalled the evening she had received it. Her brothers had pulled her aside right after the cake was cut and presented the ring. She had gaped at them, delighted by the opulent and generous gift and had twirled her fingers to see it sparkle in the candlelight. She had kissed Gid on the cheek, gushing "thank yous" and smiling. Fabian had embraced her and whispered, "Listen kid, we love you. And we always will."

The very next day they announced that they were enlisting in the Fight, joining an underground anti-he-who-must-not-be-named organization. Just a week later they left home. She had only seen her brothers four times after that.

Molly tasted the salty which had wound down her cheek onto her lip, unaware until now that she was crying. As much as it hurt, it was wonderful to remember her brothers, and she had found herself remembering them more and more often as she came closer to bearing her own set of twins. She slid the ring on her right fourth finger, happy that she could now wear the ring as a reminder.

Shaking her head slightly, Molly stood up and resumed working. She finished filling the bookshelves, decorating them with her precious treasures. When she had finished with the room, half an hour later, she was exhausted but pleased. Her house looked beautiful. The rooms were filled but not crammed. The heat from the fire in the kitchen was spreading throughout the house and it felt as though they had always lived here.

She walked into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. She summoned potatoes, onions, leeks, carrots and beef and relished in the ample counter space she had to prepare on. She soon had a nice pot of stew simmering, and bread baking in the oven.

The backdoor swung open and her boys burst in, letting in a gust of cold air. The temperature had dropped outside. Billy and Charlie's faces were pink with cold and excitement and they were chattering noisily.

"Mom, Mom, the garden is awesome! And there are _gnomes_ living in tunnels underground! They're so funny, and grumpy!" Charlie giggled.

"We flew all around the meadow and Dad gave Percy a ride on his Cleansweep!" Billy ran around the room as he finished the story.

Arthur groaned. "That was our secret!" he said, collapsing into a chair. Percy toddled over to Molly and tugged on her robes, "Carrot please?" he asked. Molly knelt on the carpet, kissed his fat outstretched palm and placed half of a carrot in it. He turned away from her and Molly began to stand up.

"Oooh," she said, groaning and kneeling back down. "Um, Arthur, um, I, ooww, think I am having a… contraction." She groaned again, sitting down completely on the floor.

"Merlin's PANTS!" Arthur shouted. He jumped out of his chair. "Molly! Are you sure?" She groaned in response. "Well let's go to St. Mungo's—this, uh, this minute! Boys," he said, from his crouched position next to Molly, "put your jackets back on. Immediately!" Billy and Charlie jammed their sneakers back onto their feet and began lacing Percy's onto his. Molly smiled at their efforts, "thanks boys" she said and then grimaced again. "Oww, OW! Arthur, let's go!"

Arthur hoisted his wife slowly off the floor, summoned Molly's packed hospital bag from upstairs, and brought her over to the fireplace. He took a huge handful of Floo powder from the iron pot Molly had hung on the mantel earlier. It took a lot more, but with enough powder, five people could travel via chimney at a time. "Everyone hold hands tightly" he ordered. Molly gripped Percy's hand and Arthur gripped her elbow while holding onto Billy and Charlie.

"St Mungo's" Arthur pronounced clearly, and stepped forward dragging everyone behind him.

* * *

The family stepped out of the enormous fireplace in the green marble Arrival Room at St Mungo's Hospital. Wizards and witches were emerging out of the surrounding eleven fireplaces. Billy and Charlie looked around, astonished to see one wizard walking past them with a scaly grey tail dragging behind him.

Arthur couldn't spare a glance around him; Molly was pale and looked about to pass out. Still gripping her elbow and now carrying Percy on his hip he brought his family to the front desk.

The witch behind the desk had tight blonde curls and wore large blue framed glasses. She looked up when Arthur said "Hello" and her eyes behind the lenses widened at the frantic, fiery chaos that was the Weasley family.

"Oh, hi, uh Maternity Ward?" she guessed. "Second floor".

Molly laughed painfully, "Yes, we know where the ward is. We were wondering if you could let Healer Eileithyia know we are here".

The woman answered "Oh, of course, I'll make sure she meets you in, uh, room 24, back of the 2nd floor" she answered, glancing through her thick pile of papers.

Molly gave a quiet groan and Arthur began directing the family to the room.

* * *

"Oww! OWW!" Molly screamed. "Ellie, for Merlin's sake, just GET THEM OUT of me!"

The Healer smiled sympathetically. She was a tall witch with broad shoulders and short cropped grey hair. She wore the light blue robes identifying her as a Birth Healer.

"Molly", she said in her calm slow voice, "We discussed this months ago. You requested a magic-free birth. No potions, no charms. But you've done this three times already. You're doing great." She took Molly's wand away from her, removing the temptation. She did, however, offer her patient a cup of chilled pumpkin juice.

Sipping quietly after her contractions subsided, Molly turned towards Arthur who was slumped in the chair beside her bed. She reached out her hand to stroke his face. "Art, sweetie, calm down!" She laughed gently at his pale, sweaty face. "Why don't you take the boys to the Tearoom? I'm fine here. But please, please don't let them talk you into going to the shop! _Even _if they ask to get a present for the babies. Newborn babies do not need chocolates, as much as Charlie might try to convince you."

Arthur looked relieved at being offered a chance to escape Molly's side. He leapt from his chair and kissed her forehead. "I won't let them get me…this time. I promise". He practically raced from Molly's curtained section.

Ellie said "Alright Molly, I have to go check on my other patient, Beatrice Jordan, down the hall. I'll be back in just a few minutes so just relax and keep breathing." She squeezed Molly's hand and then left her all alone.

Molly lay on the bed, drumming her thumbs on her stomach. This was the part she hated most. They had been in the hospital for four hours now. Her sons had been running up and down the hallways, generally being nuisances. Arthur was in a state of unrelenting terror and hovered around her head, alternately whispering prayers and apologizing for getting Molly in this state. She was so bored, and yet so nervous.

She decided to try and read _Transfiguring the Beast, _a new novel she had bought a week ago at Flourish and Blotts to pass the time. But as she reached across the bed for the book, she felt a sharp pain, much worse than before.

"ELLIE! OOW!" Molly screeched. Ellie appeared instantly.

* * *

Molly cradled her fourth son in her arms. She began to cry again as she beheld his small face, now stroking his tiny nose and ears. She whispered "Hello beautiful" and she kissed the baby's bald head before handing him back to Ellie's attendant. "Bring him back soon!" She said and then she gasped. The second baby was coming.

* * *

"Another boy!" Ellie said quickly, having just delivered Molly's fifth child, but Molly tensed, noticing the stress in her Healer's voice and the unnerving lack of her baby's wails. She hoisted herself onto her elbows, "Where is he? Give him to me! What's wrong?" Ellie didn't answer. "WHAT'S WRONG?" Molly screamed. Ellie and her attendant were hovering over the padded table at the back of the room, their backs obscuring their actions. Ellie was hastily giving directions which Molly couldn't understand. Molly sunk back on her pillows, shaking with terror.

Finally, after what felt like a painful eternity, the baby began to cry. Ellie quickly turned around, murmuring shushing noises, to both calm to crying baby and the crying mother. She walked over to Molly carrying a little blanket-wrapped bundle. "He's alright, Molly, he's alright. I'm sorry to have frightened you." Her forehead was still crinkled with worry. She laid the baby in Molly's arms and she looked at her little baby, a baby identical to the one she had just given to the attendant…except for his deep red coloring.

Molly's eyes widened, she whispered "What's… what's wrong with him?" She cradled the baby close to her, afraid of what she would hear.

"The umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck, so tightly that it blocked his oxygen supply. We don't know for how long, but that's what caused his coloring. I have seen this before, so try not to worry any more. As of right now it looks like he'll be fine. As his breathing normalizes, the red will fade." She patted Molly on the arm and then stroked the baby's tiny head. "But, we're going to monitor him. Please try to relax; I'm going to go find Arthur." She took the baby and left the room.

Molly lay back, feeling torn in half. She was inexpressibly happy that one of her babies was perfectly healthy, but inexpressibly worried about her other son. Arthur rushed into her quarter.

"Molly" he said, gripping her hands and kissing her. "Oh Molly! It's alright", he said as he stroked her white face, trying to quiet her sobs. "Molly, they're both alive. They're both alive. What more can we ask for?" He kissed her hands as he sat back down on the chairs next to her.

Billy and Charlie burst in behind their father, each holding one of Percy's hands. "Mom! Hi! Hi Mom!" They chimed as they ran towards Molly. They leaped onto her bed before Arthur could stop them. Molly smiled as Percy nuzzled into her arms and Billy and Charlie perched at her feet.

"Where are the babies?" Billy asked, noticing the suspicious lack in the room.

Stroking Percy's soft arms, Molly answered, concentrating massively to steady her voice, "The Healers, they're examining them now. You'll get to meet them tomorrow. I promise. Why don't you, um, tell me what you've been doing?"

Billy took a deep breath, obviously bursting with tales to relate: "Well, first we talked to the lady at the desk-"

Charlie interrupted his brother, "and she let me point the way down the hall for the patients-"

"Lemme finish! And we saw this lady with _green_ skin-" "and this man with hooves and furry legs!-" "And Percy broke one of the plant pots in the waiting room-" "And— "

Molly head began to reel. She held up her hand: "Oh, Boys, I'd love to hear your adventures but I'm so, so tired and-". She looked beseechingly towards Arthur, on the verge of crying again.

"Yes, boys, let's go." Arthur picked up Percy off the bed, "We're gonna give your mom time to rest. I am going to take you to Grandma and Grandpa's house, ok?" The boys cried out excitedly. Arthur turned towards his wife. "Molly, I'll be back in around an hour." He kissed her again, and looked into her eyes, perceiving her anxiety. "It's alright, Molly." Molly's sons kissed her and left with their father. Leaving Molly alone to panic.

Molly felt empty, and a deep physical longing to have her sons returned to her. Attendants in yellow robes cleaned the room around her but couldn't answer her panicked questions.

Forty five minutes passed before Healer Ellie returned.

She was beaming.

"Molly" she said, carrying two swaddled babies, one in each arm, over to her patient. "Molly I am so sorry to have worried you but that's over now. Your sons are perfect. Absolutely perfect."

She laid the babies in Molly's arms. Molly burst into fresh tears. She gazed down at her sons; one was undeniably redder than the other, but that didn't matter because they were both healthy. And alive. She kissed each baby and nearly drowned in the happiness.

Arthur walked in and saw his fourth and fifth sons for the first time. He smiled so broadly his face nearly split in half.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry if you had to read this before the page breaks were inserted, it was _really _hectic, but I hadn't realized they did not transfer from Word!

I'd love to hear your impressions, dislikes/likes. Please drop me a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Molly sat cross-legged on her hospital bed, resting her elbows on her knees, and watching her twins wriggle slightly on the sheets in front of her. Tugging on their socked feet and straightening their bowed legs distractedly, she mused aloud "Oh, what's in a name?".

Arthur laughed, looking up from the copy of the Daily Prophet he was reading. "I don't know. Every time we go through this I forget how we did it the time before. But this time it is far worse. How can anyone pick _two _names? Or rather _four _names. Thank God the last one is already decided!"

Her brow furrowed, Molly scrutinized the babies, continuing to run through all the names she knew: "…Quentin, Marcus, Graham, Fabia-.." Molly stopped and looked down at the infants who were cooing quietly. She stroked their round, full bellies, considering, "Fabian and Gideon, F, G, F and G, hmm".

She suddenly exclaimed "I've got it!" so loudly that both babies gave startled yips. Picking up her oldest twin, she turned towards her husband. "Arthur, meet your fourth son, George".

Arthur, who hadn't missed the quiet significance of the naming, reached for the baby and said "Excellent!" He grabbed his sons chubby wrist and waved it left to right and chuckled "'Morning, George!"

Molly scooped up her slightly redder and slightly smaller twin, and presented him: "And this is Frederick, your fifth son. George and Fred Weasley. I love it!" Kissing Fred, she cuddled the baby's tiny head into the crevice of her neck. "Do you like them?"

Arthur smiled, "They're great Molly!" He rocked George back and forth. "Ok, now that that's settled, how are we going to tell them apart?"

* * *

Two Days Later.

"Arthur, I'm fine! I'm _fine_! But I will not ride this ridiculous carpet to the fireplace!" Molly was glowering at her husband while sitting on the end of her hospital bed, rocking George. Fred was wriggling on the bed beside her, kicking his tiny legs in the air. Arthur had just entered her recovery room, carrying a tan rug embossed with a M and B intertwined in silver thread.

"It's hospital policy, Molly. You have to!" Arthur said, shaking out the carpet which hovered at three feet above the floor. He picked up Fred, whom the Pediatric Healer had happily announced earlier that morning "has officially caught up with his brother". They were both six and a half pounds and completely identical, the tell-tale red having faded completely from Fred's complexion.

"Come _on_! We need to get going—just get on the rug, Molls!"

Harrumphing, Molly stood up, sat down gingerly on the levitating rug, and lay George on her lap. "Let's go" she said.

"Hold on a sec'!" Arthur lay Fred in Molly's arms too and grabbed a camera out of the bag he was carrying. He aimed the lens at her and said "Smile!" A cloud of purple smoke surrounded the four momentarily. Molly's massive rolling of her eyes was recorded forever.

Finally leaving her curtained quarter, Molly floated down the long hallways, calling "Good-bye!" to the other mothers and the healers she had become acquainted with over the last four days. Arthur parted the way before her, cautioning, a little pompously, "Watch out! Lady with babies coming through."

Once they were at the fireplaces, Molly got off the rug, which promptly flew back to the storage closet. Each of them holding an infant tightly to their chest, Arthur and Molly clasped hands and stepped into the fireplace, crying "the Burrow".

* * *

They emerged out of the stone fireplace at the Burrow and were greeted by many shouts of "Welcome home!"

In her absence, Arthur had planned a surprise party for Molly and the twins, which had been the real reason for his haste to exit the hospital. Arthur's parents and his brother Henry were there, as was Henry's latest girlfriend. Molly's brother Billius, his wife, and her parents crowded around the fireplace as well. Grandparents and cousins were there, even a few of their oldest Hogwarts friends, including Molly's very best friends Capitola Beckstone. After the initial welcome and "oohing" over the twins, Molly made her way through the crowd to the door where her older children were playing on the floor.

Billy and Charlie were entranced by an enchanted train set brought by their Uncle Henry, but they scrambled happily to their feet as their mother approached them.

"Hi boys!" Molly smiled, laughing as each son wrapped his arms around one of her legs. She knelt down and asked, "Did you guys miss me?" The head Healer had privately asked Molly that the boys not come back to the Hospital after their initial "visit," so Molly hadn't seen them for nearly five days.

"So much!" Charlie whispered in her ear. "Dad's really bad at making dinner!" Molly laughed and kissed their cheeks.

"So what are you playing with?" She looked at the bright blue train clattering over the stone floor, billowing out black steam. Inside the lighted windows, Molly could make out little figures moving about, some dancing to a minuscule band, some eating in the Dinner Car, wearing gorgeous cocktail attire. In the caboose, there was even a man taking a bath in his compartment!

Billy answered "Ooh! It's awesome isn't it? Uncle Hal just gave it to us! He said that you and dad were gonna be too busy for us now and he wanted to make sure we knew we were loved by someone!" Billy smiled happily, turning back to the toy, but Molly's mouth dropped open in horror.

Henry, who had heard the whole conversation, broke away from his girlfriend at the buffet table and approached Molly, laughing openly. Henry was twenty-nine and rather more handsome than Arthur was. His strong features and dark blonde hair made him popular with women, but it seemed unlikely that he would settle down anytime soon. He offered his hand and helped Molly stand back up. He kissed her cheek, rather closely to her mouth.

"Molly! You look stunning, as usual. Will I ever find a woman as beautiful as you?" Molly blushed unintentionally and noticed Henry's beautiful- but haughty looking- girlfriend scowl.

"And don't worry about what I said. I've got everything covered with these two. I'll be worthy of the title God-father, I swear!" He rustled Billy's hair affectionately.

Molly protested, "Hal, don't you put any ideas in their heads. If they learn at this age how exhausted Art and I are, they'll start walking all over us!" Hal laughed again and gave Molly a friendly hug. His girlfriend tossed her sleek blonde hair angrily and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about Matilda" Henry whispered conspiratorially. "I have been trying to get her to break up with me for a month!" Spying Arthur at the drink table, he called out "A Firewhiskey for me, Art!" and went over to congratulate the new father. He clapped him on the back, causing Arthur to spill the drinks down his robes. "Nice one, Artie, five kids! I really can't believe it."

Arthur's mother, Cedrella, moved through the crowd towards Molly. She was a tall thin woman with pale blond hair that was short and coiffed neatly and she was holding Percy on her hip. She had never forgiven Molly for eloping with her son, but the birth of each subsequent grandchild seemed to thaw her dislike. Molly privately thought nothing under seven would make her anything more than cordial, but had giving up hoping for that! Percy reached out to Molly, who kissed his sticky hands.

She looked up at her mother-in-law. "Ella, thank you so much for helping out with the boys! I really appreciate it- and they really love it when you and Septimus come visit. As do Arthur and I. I hope you found our new house a little more comfortable."

Cedrella nodded. "Oh, it was no problem. Of course, the boys acted much better once I started limiting the amount of sugar they consume. Their diets really are awful." At this, Molly tried very hard to keep her face pleasant. "Certainly, the new house is much better than that other one. Thank goodness you all finally moved. But please let me know if I can do anything to help while I am here. I've noticed over the last few days that there certainly is a lot left to do decorating- wise."

Molly smiled woodenly; she, of course, had felt that her house _was_ finished.

"Uh, thank you Cedrella, and please enjoy the party!" She moved past her mother-in-law, to greet Septimus, Arthur's father. He was a completely different story from his cool wife. Tall, thin, with balding red hair, and a face creased with laugh lines, he wore glasses and dark blue robes. Looking at him, Molly always felt she saw her husband twenty years from now. He strode forward, arms outstretched.

"Molly! Well, beat me over the head with a broomstick, you look beautiful. And the new whippersnappers are quite hearty, are they not? I cannot thank you enough for producing so many Weasley sons. It's all on you, you know, because Hal doesn't seem in a hurry to settle down". He kissed Molly on the cheek and turned back to his sister Eugenia. Eugenia, Arthur's aunt, was a wispy little woman with grey hair and large coke-bottle glasses. She was known for being Britain's best breeder of both Crups and Puffskiens, a combination that had always seemed a little incompatible to Molly. She pressed Molly's hands warmly, but quickly turned back to her brother with whom she had been debating the validity of spell practice on Puffskeins, retorting "Semptimus, Puffskiens have rights too!".

Molly's father and brother were at the buffet table, feasting on the shrimp and cocktail sauce. She walked through the crowd towards them. Her father, Percival, was nearly six feet tall and was wearing a set of green robes that barely stretched over his potbelly. She gave him a long hug, and he kissed her, his wiry silvered beard scratching her face. He stood back and surveyed his daughter. "You look well" he decided somlemly.

Molly laughed, "As do you, Dad!"

Next, Billius grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Billius was short and had a noticible paunch from a rather close friendship with Butterbeer. He was dark, with brown hair and tanned skin from working outdoors as a Wizard Travel Guide in Egypt and Greece. His wife, Ruth, always traveled with him, researching for the book on ancient curses she was writing.

"Molly, congratulations!" He smiled, "The twins are great! Ruthie's getting all sorts of ideas, of course, but I just don't know how you manage!"

He hugged his sister again. "It really is great to see you, Molls... it's been too long! We're going to be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a few weeks, so we'll have to catch up! Let me know when you're free for dinner. We'll go to the Flying Pig! A gent I know from Hogwarts just opened the place. Delicious cakes, I've heard. But for right now, I'll settle to just give you my present. Made it myself!— kind of a combined housewarming and birthday present! It's over by the door."

Molly looked to where Billius pointed, spying a gigantic bundle wrapped in red paper she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed. She walked towards the gift. "You shouldn't have!" she said as she tore off the paper. Beneath the wrapping, Molly found a large grandfather clock. "I love it!" Molly exclaimed.

"Oh, speaking of which, what time is it?" Billius asked, coughing to cover up a chuckle.

"Hm, it's…" Molly faltered, "Oh!" She looked closely at the face, noticing that instead of numbers, the clocks face was decorated with inscriptions like "_Home_, _Work_, _Travelling_, and _Hospital_".

Billius explained, "it tells the whereabouts of your family!" He held out five brown sticks embossed with the names Molly, Arthur, William, Charles, and Percy in gold letters. He explained, "I didn't know the twins' names, so I'll just make theirs now" and he traced his wand over the two blank ones, spelling out George and Frederick. He attached the sticks to the face of the clock and they all swung to point towards "Home".

"Bill!" Molly clapped her hands, "I love it! Thanks so much!" She hugged her brother tightly.

Billius handed her a small velvet bag, "And here's a few extra sticks, just in case!" Billius winked at Arthur, and everyone in the room laughed as Arthur blushed bright red.

Billy ran over and tugged on his uncle's robe. "Hey come outside! Uncle Hal's gonna show us some tricks on his broom! C_oo__oo_me on!" Billus waved at Molly as he was dragged, mock protesting from the room.

As if on que, George and Fred began to whimper from across the kitchen.

Molly sighed, "Well, I guess it's back to reality. They're probably exhausted from all this excitement. You all go outside and play some Quidditch. Arthur, will you bring the food outside? I'll put the babies in the nursery."

Capitola, Molly's friend from school since they had been dorm-mates in Griffindor, seemed reluctant to relinquish Fred. She was a pretty woman, with black hair and dark blue eyes. Her face radiated kindness and warmth. She deposited Fred in Molly's arm and squeezed Molly's arm. "I'm so sorry Warren couldn't make it today. The party was wonderful. And congratulations again, Molly. They're beautiful!" She and the rest of the guests flocked outside to enjoy to unseasonably warm April sunshine.

"I'll help put them to bed", Molly's mother Mary said quietly.

Molly and her mother carried the infants upstairs to Arthur and Molly's master bedroom. Waving her wand, Molly neatened up the room she hadn't slept in yet. Arthur's pajamas zoomed into the drawer and the blankets straightened themselves.

"Sit," she said, gesturing her mother towards the rocking chair beside the two bassinets. Mary sat in the rocking chair she herself had given to Molly after Billy was born. It was the same chair she had rocked Molly and her brothers in when they were babies. Worn and comfortable, it had been charmed years ago so that it rocked at a slow easy pace.

Molly gestured her wand and conjured up a second chair. The two women, mother and daughter, sat together, rocking the twins. Molly couldn't remember having sat so peacefully with her mother for a long time. She glanced at her mother, studying her as the old woman sat with her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of a baby dozing in her arms. Mary was still a beautiful woman, but with lines of sorrow etched deeply in her face. She had the same red hair as her daughter, but in the last few years, had begun to dye it with a potion to keep the color rich. She had used to command the room with the dramatic looks she had passed on to her daughter, but she had faded into the perpetual background after her sons died, and had never emerged. She laughed and smiled now, more than ten years after their passing, but it wasn't as brightly nor as loudly as before.

"Molly," Mary said in her same quiet voice, "I have a gift for you, or rather for them", she patted George's belly who cooed sleepily. She pulled out her wand and said "_Accio_ sweaters". Two little parcels wrapped in brown paper flew through the open bedroom door. Molly laid George on her lap, his head on her knees, and reached for them. Upon unwrapping them, Molly found two small sweaters, both a faded navy blue, emblazoned with a white 'F' and a white 'G'.

"Mom…" Molly whispered, "I don't know what to say." She held the tiny sweaters, recognizing them instantly as the sweaters she had seen her own twin brothers wearing in their baby pictures taken more than thirty years before.

"Oh, Mom, I love them! Thank you!" She stood and laid the twins in their cribs. She then pulled her mother into a strong hug. It felt odd, to 'mother' her own mother, but that was what Molly was doing. Having been a mother now for seven years, and having felt the wild stab of mortality in the hospital when her own son Fred's life was in danger, she finally understood what her mother felt every day of her life. She hugged Mary tightly, feeling the old woman's anguish and pain mixing with the joy of the new life in the room. When they broke apart, both women were crying. Molly laughed gently and wiped the tears off her mother's cheeks.

Fred and George had both begun to cry as well. The women tried rocking them and singing, but nothing comforted the infants. Molly turned desperately towards her mother, exhaustion visible in her face "Mom, I don't know what to do! They're not hungry or wet. You've had twins, what can I do to make them stop?"

Mary smiled, the light reaching her eyes for once.

"Let's try putting them in the same crib. When they were babies, Gid and Fabien never slept if they weren't together". Mary laid the infants in one crib where they snuggled together, calming instantly. Molly and her mother sat back down in the two rocking chairs and held hands, listening to the soft breathing of the babies sleeping with their bald heads together.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'd love to hear your impressions! Please drop me a review :)


End file.
